


A Single Shot Nightmare

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: While We Sleep [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Loneliness, Nightmare, Worst fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: They had all always been prone to nightmares...





	A Single Shot Nightmare

Aaron strolled down the street, trying to remember where he was. He knew where he’d _been_ , he’d spent the day with a neighbor of his trying to help set up some home security system. Neither of them, it turned out, were particularly skilled as such tasks and it had left Aaron spending the afternoon telling his neighbor about the tech whiz he once knew and all her quirks.

The sound of quick, short steps on the sidewalk made a grin split his face, Aaron would know those steps anywhere. Turning, he started to offer her a wide smile, but the smile faded when he found no one behind him. The sound of her footsteps carried on past him though, fading into the distance.

Shaking his head, Aaron carried on walking in this unknown, empty place. A gust of wind kicked up, making him shove his hands deep in pockets to keep the chill away, but on the breeze was the familiar smell of caramel and coffee. He knew there was no way this time it could be a trick, so he followed the scent across the street until it ended randomly a block away. He’d been expecting to see bring blue eyes shining at him over the edge of a steaming mug and his heart hurt with the disappointment.

Carrying on, he trudged through the streets, the wind had turned biting cold and he wasn’t properly dressed for it, only wearing a suit and nothing more. Shivering as he felt his face begin to chap, Aaron wondered exactly what was going on. Why was he all alone? The sound of laughter made him stop and turn, staring up at a brick building. The happy sound was coming from inside and, tired of the chill, he let himself in to follow.

The first floor was empty, like construction hadn’t begun yet leaving just a shell. Along the back wall was a staircase and Aaron took it up, hoping to find the person laughing. It was driving him crazy, he could hear the footsteps again, walking on the wood floor and the smell of coffee wafted through as he made it to the top, the laughter louder here. The second floor wasn’t complete and there was a railing about halfway across the expanse. Against the railing was a curvy shadow, a shadow he recognized, leaning back. “Penelope.” He spoke, and he saw the shadow stop and turn. Closing the distance, she was still in shadow. Raising his hand to greet her as he was nearly close enough to touch, Aaron was horrified to see his glock in his hand, pointed now right at her chest.

“No...” He breathed, trying to pull away. His hand tensed, finger tightening on the trigger. The rapport of the gun echoed, vibrating the air in the empty building, he opened his eyes and the shadow was gone, the rail broken. Lurching forward, Aaron stared down, panicked, at the still form of his friend, broken and bleeding on the cement below. “No!”

==

Jerking upright in bed, the sound of his scream echoed still in the darkness. Aaron panted hard, sweating and shaking from his dream. A tap on his door made him clear his throat. “Yeah?”

Jack peeked inside. “I heard you yell.”

He’d woken his son. “Sorry, Jack. I just… I just had a nightmare.”

The boy entered fully. “About?”

“I… I dreamed someone got hurt. I couldn’t stop it.”

“Want me to sleep in here? My nightmares always stop when I sleep with you.”

“Sure.” Aaron pulled the covers back so Jack could join him.

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m here now, it’s okay.”


End file.
